


Lovely Days with Thomas Bangalter

by orphan_account



Series: You and Daft Punk ( Homework ERA) [1]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: 1990, A lot of nostalgy, And young punks, Beautiful, Blow Job, Cuddles, Cute, Eighties-Nineties, F/M, Homework Era, I will add more chapters, If you feel down READ THIS ., Kisses, Lovely Days, M/M, Music, NSFW, Nostalgy, Oral Sex, Seriously - Cute, Sex, Slash, Smutt, This might be a serie., You and Daft Punk, Young, Young punks, daft punk - Freeform, forever young, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a music addict , talented dj and adorable young parisian fall in love with you , his room mate ?<br/>Love. Just , love.<br/>Homework ERA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What a feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Originally it was written for Thomas-Kun. But I thought that many of you like Homework ERA . And I love this Era because of the music , of the historical and cultural context.  
> (I'm a nostalgic robot ) So I wrote an Homework ERA fic with you , Thomas and Guy-Manuel. 
> 
> Main Songs used for part 1 :  
> *What a feeling - Flash Dance  
> *Forever young - Alphaville  
> *Lovely Days - Bill Withers

Guy-Manuel finished a piece for their live mix they would send to Radio Nova in two weeks.

His long hair fell on the synth cover of the empty bottles of wine, ashtray and bag of potato chips.

A tall young man entered the room where they remixaient a tray with two sandwich on baguette and two cafes.

''Finally, I was hungry!'' Exclaimed Guy-Manuel, taking a bite of his sandwich.  Thomas sighed, rolling his eyes:

''Do not say thank you, Mr. De Homem Christo.' '

Guy-Manuel said nothing, too focus on eating while Thomas had no appetite.

'You're not eating dude ? 'Guy-Manuel asked.

 On the radio , they were passing some Giorgio Moroder song , the sound track of Flash Dance. Was it because of that cheesy , good , filled with feeling music or else that made him  confess to Guy-Manuel ? Anyway , Thomas hesitated ... and whispered:

''I'm just thinking  about that girl you see! Since a while , I just can't stop thinking about her... ''

His roommate and best-friend laughed:

'Mr. Bangalter in love! Lord, it was time! Ooh! I thought that your stuttering was a guarantee for assured virginity. I was wrong because...''

Thomas gave him a fist and shouted:

‘'But shut up asshole, she might hear you, damn! '’

Guy-Manuel looked at him stunned:

''Oh so that's ( your name) ''

'SHHHH !!! '’Exclaimed Thomas by thrusting his sandwich full into Guy-Manuel's mouth to stifle his voice.

''Yes. This is (your name) , our roommate  . ''

Guy-Manuel swallowed his bite and whispered:

''She has a very nice ass and nice legs. ''

Thomas grinned like an idiot and whispered,

''But I think her eyes are the most beautiful on earth. ''

Guy-Manuel laughed and  his blue eyes stared a moment on Thomas:

''You should tell her. ''

''W-what? Now!? ''

''Of course now ! If you wait , boy , it will hurt you more , and I'll be the one who'll have to endure you and be there

for you , and whatever. Plus she's upstair. And alone in her room. Maybe she likes you ! ''

Thomas sighed and whispered:

''But maybe she don't.''

Guy-Manuel winked :

''To get lucky Thom , you need to try . If you never try you'll never know. Go. AND FUCKING TAKE OFF THIS AVOCADO SHIRT FOR ONCE IT'S DISGUSTING.''

Thomas changed the side of the vinyl to play What a Feeling :

''You think I should bro ? ''

Guy-Manuel smiled. Rudely  ,he took off the coat of Thomas and his ugly ( according to Guy-Man's taste ) avocado shirt and hand him his Kiss T-Shirt.

''Way better. NOW FUCKING GO , JESUS. SHE NEEDS YOU ''

And he pushed Thomas out of the room. When he heard Thomas going upstairs he sighed and said :

''Ugh. Don't want to hear them making love. Better go visit my brother instead. ''


	2. :  I’m not good with feeling so here you go

Taking his courage Thomas went upstairs. His heart was pounding and he hoped that his curly hair did not give him the air of a vulgar skinny sheep. He arrived to your room  was surprised to hear muffled sobs. Without knocking, he opened the door, panicked :

''(Your name ) !''

You got up from your bed and frowned. ( When in fact , you were just screaming inside ; Thomas Bangalter was caring about you , holy shit ) :

''Since when you enter without knocking, Thomas? ''

Thomas realized then how freak he looked. He started to stutter  , looking at you. Gosh... Thomas blushed from head to toe. He sneaked inside your room , closing the door shyly , his hands on his pocket : 

''Since I do not know actually ...''

You wiped your tears as Thomas asked timidly:

''But why are you crying? ''

You whispered weakly :

‘'One of my family members is sick , at the hospital …And I can't go to see him because I don't have a car ...'’

Thomas sat beside you on the bed. His voice was soft and comforting:

''I'm sorry. We are often powerless in this situation. ''

You looked at him and Thomas tried not remain struck by the beauty of your eyes:

''I know. But I'd love to do something. ''

''Listen, I'll ask my father tomorrow if he can give us a lift to the hospital. I'm sure he'll say yes. ''

You looked at him , astonished :

''Really ... Y-You would do that . ''

Thomas smiled and said :

''For you , yes. I mean... it's nothing..''

Tears began to flow and Thomas, tenderly, slowly wiped one of them. You blushed (almost as much as Thomas.)

''You're stronger than you think ...'' muttered Thomas with a twinkle in his eyes, his heart pounding. Thomas looked at you without saying anything. You leaned closer to him , wanting more of that sweet proximity , feeling so good close to him . His scent was a curious mix of mint, cologne and fabric softener. Thomas had his eyes on you. Suddenly his hand had grabbed your hands , trying to interlace your fingers awkwardly . Your breathing was caught in your throat as he said :

‘’ (Your name ) I have something to confess.'’

'' Yes? '’

Thomas was going to tell you… what he really wanted to tell … but instead:

''Here's a mix I made. I have not the strength to ... confess then the music will do for me. ''

Thomas gave you a CD and vanished. The title was : _ **’ I'm not good with words so here you go ‘**_

. With brows wrinkled, you read the titles the songs that were included on the CD:

  *  _' **September-Earth Wind and Fire'**_
  * _**'I wanna be your Lover- Prince'**_
  * _**'The Way you make me feel - Michael Jackson'**_
  * _**'What a feeling- Flashdance'**_



The last track WAS Underlined:

  *  _ **'Lovely Days-Bill Withers' + hidden track**_



When listenning to every song, you felt your heart suddenly going so light he was flying in your chest .You understood exactly what Thomas meant now. Tears of joy fell down your cheeks. You listened to every word. When the CD end , you jumped out of bed, you ran down , confident , it’s like the time stopped , panting you raced down the stairs to enter the room of Thomas. He got up . A smile was shining on his lips as you ran to him and jumped in his arms that held you right away , pulling you closer , wrapping all around you , never ever letting you go . He had a short laugh as he rolled on his bed with you , his heart pouding against yours , and his long arms came wrapping around your hips as you plunged to kiss him.

Thomas moaned as he pressed his lips against yours . You played with his curls , as his hands were cupping your face perfectly to lean into the kiss. You felt your heart beating wildly when Thomas kissed more passionately than ever, your bodies so close to each other. Thomas had to stop to catch his breath, smiling brown eyes lost in ( color of your eyes ) that were gleaming with the same love and the same desire:

''I believe you love me  then  '' he whispered, kissing your forehead _gently and carefully.

With joy and desire you replied :

‘'Yes Thomas. I love you. '’


	3. Lovely Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but important

Thomas had a smile that melted your heart and kissed you again… He looked at you and blushed. He got up playing the last track of the mix he gave you . He looked at you and you stared at him , he was so perfect ; with his long face , his beautiful eyes that were so filled with passion , intelligence and tenderness , with his plumpy lips always half open and his cute brown –blondie curls. He grabbed abox of condoms and you gasped , feeling radioactive butterflies in your belly. He sat next to you , running a hand that was caressing you , longing the curve on your hips and your thighs.

He whispered :

‘’I…Want. I want you so much and I want to make love to you . ‘’ threw away Thomas  in one breathe .

You gasped. 

He looked at you and added ..

‘’I-I mean… if you’re not in the mood tonight …I mean it’s fine. Anyway we are alone tonight be-because Guy-Man is v-visiting his brother…s-so.’’

You looked at him and sat on the bed. You grabbed his shirts and dragged him to you , your lips meating again . You shove your tongue into his mouth that let out a couple of adorable moans as  she opened to let you in , your hands were working together , caressing , stroking , touching , exploring , grabbing . Every inch of skin was treated with love . You kissed him sloppily , as you were taking off his shirt . He gasped as your hands  went from his belt to his neck . Smiling , he ran a hand under your shirt , tracing soft lines around your breast , touching your bra and taking it off as from the other hand he  took off your  shirt. You were now both half naked. Thomas , that was blushing stared at you before he leaned his forehead against yours and whispered :

‘’You are so beautiful.’’

But did , he just , have the idea how much he was beautiful.

You gruntily moaned :

‘’Oh Thomas…’’

Thomas grinned and run , locking and closing the door of his room , grabbing on his way , the box of condoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOT THINGS ARE COMING .


	4. Forever Young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot and sweet. NSFW!   
> Forever Young... I want to be forever young. :)

On the soft, warm and funky music Lovely Days, you both lay on the bed, kissing tenderly. Thomas was lost in your caresses your short breaths. You smiled fondly. His hands were wandering on your hips and he took off your pants shuddering. You kissed his neck. He groaned, while you drew a line with kisses, biting his skin gently. He whispered your name growling. You were in paradise, every touch made you explode. Each kiss. You melted. You could not help you think about the fact that you were gone from fan to friend and then lover. It was so beautiful. You looked at him and he blushed when you leaned to kiss you passionately removing his boxers.

 Of your palm, you fumbled the hard lump in his pants. He kissed your neck, you felt his panting breath on your neck. You took off his boxers, freeing his erection that came to rub against the inside of your thighs. You grabbed his warm, hard cock and you slid your hand up and down. He plunged his fiery gaze into yours, his mouth open, when you shook your fist on his cock, wanking Thomas quickly. You straddled her hips and brought his dick to your mouth, greedily licking the head, turning your tongue around, and looking into his eyes. With a warm smile, he plunged his hand into your hair with love and desire, pushing your head for you to take. You swallowed his cock deliciously, mouth closing over his member deliciously, sliding down, performing a suction that made him buck; his head tilting backwards, in a hoarse cry.

You pumped his cock, going up and down. He started to moan louder, pushing your head with vigourously. He gasped and whispered :

‘’S-Stop… I-It’s so good that I-I’ll come if-if you keep on… Let me…Let me please you a little …’’

You laughed and accepted . He looked at you blushing , you giggled and wrapped your arms around him as he kissed your neck , your collarbone , your chest . He nibbled your nipple and you moaned softly . He moved his lips down and at your hips , he opened your legs . You blushed furiously , knowing what he had in mind. He giggled and kissed the surface on your panties. You moaned loudly your hands pinching your boobies. 

. He looked at you and begin sucking your pussy , his tongue sticking in and out of your pussy , he was eating you , sucking , his tongue lapping . You moaned , a wave of pleasure emerging from your belly. You grind your hips , he kept sucking wildly , nibbling your clitoris. You screamed his name. He smiled  . You pushed his head deeper and he fingered you . He was so perfect ; his lips were so soft and so delicious ; it was orgasmic. You moaned , beg and plead :

‘’T-Thomas... I –I want you take me now…Take me now. ‘’

All sweaty Thomas  , came up  and kissed you , his cock rubbing your pussy . You scratched his back , you wanted him to fuck you like a beast. Thomas smiled and grabbed the box of condoms.

Thomas smiled and  suddenly a hidden track get on. It was Forever young by Alphaville. The notes were  like overwhelmed with warm and nostalgia . The sweet air of the late Eighties …The simple melody …

He looked at you and you automatically fell in love . He looked at you and you knew , he was falling in love.

Tears roll on your cheeks. It was so smooth , so perfect ; it touched you . You were both in the twenties. You were young. You felt invincible. Thomas made you forget about the hard time of life ; you whispered : ‘’fuck it , let’s be young forever. ‘’ he nodded as he put the condom on his cock.

The music was blasting and you held your breathe . He came over you and whispered to your hear :

‘’  ( Your name ) , Je crois que je t’aime . ‘’ and he moved inside you. You moaned , closing your eyes . He started to thrust to the rhythm of Forever Young. Your bodies were like made for each other , his cock was sliding inside and you ran your hands on his back , he kissed your neck ,panting loudly .

‘’Oh Thomas…Thomas… ‘’ you screamed ‘’H-Harder. Faster.’’

He groaned and thrust harder and faster , hitting your g poing making you squirm and wiggle in pleasure. His touch , his kisses , him moving in you. You felt close to cloud 9 , close to paradise.

‘’Thomaaaaaaaaas.I’m going to cum.’’

He grabbed your ass and screamed :

‘’Fuck me to… I love so fucking much .’’

You groaned , cumming

‘’Oh..Oh… OHH. I love you to. Thomas ,  Thomas , Thomas …’’

You came hard , shivering and shaking as Thomas came in a last violent thrust , his mouth kissing your neck as he screamed :

‘’Oh merdeeeeee ‘’

Panting. Sweaty. Lost in each other as the song was at its climax , Thomas looked at you , all red and flustered and whispered :

‘’I love you ( your name ) ‘’

You cried , as he wiped your tears kissing you tenderly :

‘’I love you to Thomas ..’’

After you both cleaned yourselves , you cuddled him , as Thomas was caressing your shoulder , kissing your forehead. You were listening to his heart beat and you fell asleep in his arms , Forever Young lulling you to sleep .


End file.
